


The One With a Cross-Dressing Shion

by Lunar_Pull



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Pull/pseuds/Lunar_Pull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shion is a kinky bastard and Nezumi is head over heels in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With a Cross-Dressing Shion

Nezumi inhaled deeply and tried to remind himself that he could really only blame himself for his current predicament. After all, he was the one who chose an incurable airhead for a boyfriend, so was it really any surprise that said airhead thought it was a great idea to welcome him home by tackling him and somehow wrapping a blindfold around his eyes?

 

“Shion, you know I could have killed you, right?” Nezumi said wryly.

 

The scuffle that occurred after what would forever be known as ‘the great blindfold incident’ was only placated by Shion’s wails of  _Nezumi, it’s just me! Stop flailing!_

 

“You must be out of practice  then, because it was actually pretty easy,” came the light-hearted reply.

 

Nezumi growled. “When can I take this thing off?”

 

“Just a minute, I’m almost done.” From his position, seated in a hardwood chair in what he could only assume was their bedroom, Nezumi could hear mad rustling and Shion’s footsteps moving airily around the the room. Something was odd, though, the steps were much softer than usual.

 

“What are you doing anyway?” Nezumi was met with silence.

 

After what seemed to be an eternity, Nezumi felt gentle hands untying the blindfold. “Close your eyes, okay?”

 

“Shion—”

 

“Please?”

 

Nezumi bit back a sardonic response and kept his eyes dutifully closed as the blindfold fell to the ground. Whatever Shion had planned, it better be damn worth all of this trouble. He was exhausted from a terribly long day of rehearsals and all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Nezumi’s eyes snapped open and his breath caught in his throat. Standing a few feet in front of him was his beloved Shion, in a way he’d never seen him before.

 

Shion’s shaggy mop of white hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of his neck, a few curled tendrils framing his face. Atop his head he wore a delicately thin gold chain, in the fashion of a crown. His crimson eyes were lined in black eyeliner, his lashes darkened with mascara, and his lips were colored with a faint pink gloss. Shion’s slim frame was clad in a silk, flowy top and his lower half—well, that was covered in only a black pair of lace and silk panties. Shion stood, nervously twiddling his thumbs waiting for a response.

 

Nezumi’s first instinct should have been to laugh. It should have been. But his breath was stolen by Shion’s otherworldly beauty and all the blood in his body rushed to a certain place between his legs.

 

“Shion…” Nezumi couldn’t help how shocked he sounded.

 

“Do you like it?” Shion said softly, blushing scarlet.

 

Nezumi tried to make sense of all the incoherent thoughts flying through his head. “Who did this to you?”

 

“I did it,” Shion began, “You’re always complaining that you get all the lead female roles in your plays and that your manager won’t even consider you for a male lead so I thought that…”

 

Nezumi stood up then, the exhaustion he’d felt so acutely just minutes before now replaced by a desire turning in his stomach into knots. Shion hesitated for a moment before finishing his sentence.

 

“I thought that, um, well, I thought that this time I could be the girl.”

 

Nezumi’s lips twitched into a smile. “You want to be the girl for me, huh? The princess?”

 

Shion’s brows furrowed. “Not if you’re going to call me that.”

 

Nezumi reached out and gently stroked the red scar on Shion’s face. Shion looked up into stormy grey eyes, a sudden boldness replacing his previous nervousness. “I just want you to know that you’re my man. To everyone else, you may be the beautiful Eve, but to me, you’re so much more. You’re intelligent, talented and noble despite your best efforts. You’re just everything, Nezumi. You’re my man.”

 

Nezumi remained quiet but his gaze softened.

 

“I’m sorry if you think this is stupid,” Shion added, sounding dejected.

 

“Oh, I don’t think it’s stupid.” A feral tone slipped into Nezumi’s voice as his eyes narrowed seductively.

 

“In fact, I think this may very well be the best idea you’ve ever had.”

 

Nezumi punctuated his sentence by suddenly picking Shion up and carefully dropping him on the bed. He stripped off his own shirt and divested himself of his trousers because, really, there were just too many layers of clothing between him and those pretty little panties and creamy skin. Nezumi crawled over Shion, pecking little kisses over his silk-clad torso until he reached his lips. Nezumi pressed their lips together gently, but Shion threw his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

 

They kissed furiously; all gentleness thrown out the window in the face of their desire and need. Shion buried his hands in Nezumi’s dark hair, pulling it roughly enough to make him crane his neck and allow Shion access. He kissed the juncture where Nezumi’s neck met his shoulder, using his teeth to mark a bruise there. Nezumi groaned; his skin tingled with excitement and want. Shion’s hardness strained against the delicate fabric and when Nezumi’s hand reached down to palm him, he let out an ungraceful yelp.

 

“A bit too eager, are we?” Nezumi chuckled.

 

“It’s just sensitive,” Shion said between breathless moans, “It’s the fabric.”

 

“What about the fabric?” Nezumi began to trail kisses along the red scar wound around Shion’s body as he experienced a momentary stroke of genius.

 

“It feels—oh! It feels  _really_  good.” Shion did his best to maintain his composure but Nezumi had found his way between his legs and was currently licking Shion’s length through his panties and that was just unfair. Shion was reduced to helplessly writhing on the bed as Nezumi’s tongue explored his aching cock. When Nezumi finally freed Shion of the thin panties, he bit the sensitive skin of his inner thigh before swallowing him down, as far as possible. Shion thrashed; the heat of Nezumi’s mouth, his perfectly hollowed cheeks and talented tongue were almost too much to take and Shion wanted more tonight. Much more.

 

“Nezumi…” Shion begged, “please stop, I want you to—”

 

Nezumi mercifully let go of Shion’s dick with an obscene  _pop_ before climbing back over the slighter man so that he could look into his eyes.

 

“You want me to what, Shion?”

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Nezumi bit his lip to stifle a groan. How Shion could say such airheaded things like that would always be a mystery to him. But he couldn’t help but feel a wave of affection course through him as the younger man looked up at him from half-lidded eyes. He felt truly touched at Shion’s gesture, though he’d probably never say as much out loud. But he could show him. He could fuck Shion in that sweet and slow way he seemed to love so much. He could take his time preparing him, thrusting his fingers nice and slow into his body, curling them slightly until they hit just the right spot.

 

He could—dare he say it—make love to Shion.

 

“I’ve been waiting all day for you, Nezumi. I prepared myself for you.”

 

Nezumi let out a desperate moan as images of Shion opening himself up with his own fingers filled his mind. How in the world was he meant to make this slow and sensual for Shion when the other man said things that made him want to fuck him fast and ruthlessly?

 

Shion may have been a hopeless airhead but he was apparently also a kinky, sexy hopeless airhead, so Nezumi really couldn’t complain. He could only feel grateful for the chain of events that had brought this angel into his life.

 

Nezumi pulled down his boxer briefs, no longer able to control himself as the realization that he could just slide into Shion hit him. Shion leaned up to kiss him, long and slow, before getting on his hands and knees and grinding his ass against Nezumi’s raging hard-on.

 

“God, Shion!” Nezumi cried out as the intoxicating feel of flesh on flesh made him weak in the knees.

 

He grasped Shion’s hips, halting their circular motion and lined up his cock with Shion’s slick entrance. Nezumi took a deep breath before pushing himself into Shion as slowly as he could manage. When he was buried to the hilt, he gave Shion a moment to adjust to the intrusion as their heavy breathing filled the room. Nezumi ran a hand along Shion’s back, hoping to relax the younger man. Shion began to roll his hips. “Move, Nezumi!”

 

“You’re so bossy in bed, Shion,” Nezumi teased as he began thrusting earnestly into Shion.

 

Nezumi’s hands dug into Shion’s hips to pull him back with each thrust, each time getting deeper and deeper until Shion let out a sound between a sob and a moan that let Nezumi know he had reached the spot that made him see stars. He felt his own orgasm pooling in his stomach, each hard shove bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

 

Without warning, Nezumi pulled out of Shion and manhandled him onto his back. For a moment, Nezumi looked down at the sight before him. Innocent little Shion; hair askew, make up smeared, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body and his legs spread lewdly. He looked thoroughly and completely fucked and Nezumi felt a pang of pride, knowing that he was the one that had done this to Shion.

 

He dipped down to claim Shion’s kiss-swollen lips in a long and and tender kiss as he eased himself back inside the tight heat of Shion’s body. They continued to kiss, Nezumi’s tongue darting into Shion’s mouth in the same rhythm as his cock. Shion wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, bringing the two even closer together. The only sounds in the room now were the filthy sound of skin on skin and breathless moans between sloppy kisses.

 

Shion arched his back suddenly and his mouth made a soundless ‘O’ as he shuddered violently through his orgasm. Nezumi tumbled after him immediately, unable to resist the pleasure of Shion clenching tightly around him.

 

The two men laid side by side, panting rapidly and feeling overwhelmingly tired. Shion turned on his side to wrap his body around Nezumi. Both men were covered in cum and sweat but they held each other tightly, oblivious to anything to the beating of their hearts and the afterglow of their love-making.

 

Shion sighed happily, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on Nezumi’s cheek. Nezumi smiled. Shion would always be the one person who saw this side of Nezumi. The smiling, loving, tender side that Nezumi hid so expertly from the rest of the world.

 

“I’m your man, Shion,” Nezumi whispered, unsure if the other man had fallen asleep just yet. The way Shion tightened his arm around his torso told him that he was still teetering between awake and asleep. Nezumi’s eyes began to droop with tiredness and he felt himself drifting off to sleep before mumbling one more thought.

 

“And you are mine.”


End file.
